


Love at First Bite

by Aperki1



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Clumsiness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aperki1/pseuds/Aperki1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sees you in public at a misc burger joint, and he is definitely not the best at picking up chicks. (Weird pov I am so sorry) still cute and awkward Danny so enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at First Bite

     Danny looked over to her again, her hair was in a messy bun, strands sort of falling out of the rubber restraint of a cheap scrunchy. She was eating a burger, basically dripping with condiments and grease. She, however, was so cute it overpowered how disgusted he would probably be at such a fattening, unhealthy, meaty meal with someone else. She basically ate it down bite after hunky bite for a few minutes, charging into it like she didn't give a single fuck, and damn, it didn't change what he thought of her at all. All he could think was,  
 **'damn, she is the cutest person I have ever seen.'**  
 **'I need to talk to her.'** he thought again, as some sauce began to drip down from her lips.  
 **'Yep. _Definitely_ need to talk to her.'**

     Danny took a few more bites out of his plain burger and took a shot towards talking to one of the cutest women he had seen in a very,  _very_ long time. He walks dorkishly with a milkshake in one hand, and his phone in the other. He started to expertly twirl the phone in his hand out of nervousness. Only a few feet away from the girl, he realizes how dumb he must look and accidentally drops his phone out of frustration. He freaks, then falls down to the floor, hiding behind a table nearby to hopefully disguise him and his idiocy. Danny started to gather the pieces of his phone and its case, while he still tries to hide behind the small table. Meanwhile, not realizing that his jew-fro is literally just bobbing back and forth a few inches above the highest point of the table. What a dumb ass.  
He realizes this after about two minutes, then dunks his head down quickly, somehow managing to bang his head entirely too hard into the plane of his slender-ass fuckin knee. He bursts out a hard whimper and he knows for sure that if the girl hadn't seen him by now that, 1.) She may not be as smart as he expected and, 2.) He might've been the luckiest person ever. Sadly, she had seen all of it, trying to hold back from laughing at the poor man's misfortunes. And, sadly enough, she begins to fail at keeping quiet after she heard the brief clang of Danny's head and the whimper of pain he tried to keep from sounding. She decides that she'd just check to see if the poor guy needed some ice. While Danny sits down to think about how bad he's fuck up, the girl pays for a cup and fills it with ice, then begins to walk over to the table where Danny is resting his poor head on top of his aching knees.

     "You need some help, buddy?" Danny immediately turns, freaked out that someone noticed him on the floor.  
He looks up, and as he realizes that it's the girl, begins to fix his jacket and skims a hand through his fro, tangling a few fingers in a knot.  
Not one of the sexiest things he's ever done, that's for sure.  
"AH N-nah, I-" Danny untangles a few fingers from the fro.  
"I'm alright.." His mind drifts off when he looks at her again.  
"Are you sure? Your head looks red. Here, I got you some ice. Looks sorta bad." She moves around to sit in front of him and carefully moves down to the floor, setting the ice in between the two of them. Danny is surprised that she even cared to look at him, much less get him ice. He notes this in his head as a good sign.  
"Well, I-I mean.. if you don't mind helping me.." He mutters, still feeling dumb for fucking up so bad so quickly.  
"'Course I don't mind, dude. Man.. your eyes are worrying me. All glazed over, you sure you don't have a concussion?" She moved a hand quickly to the underside of his chin, looking into his eyes then scaning over his face. He really can't help but just look into her eyes. Too perfect.  
"I.. yeah.. I mean, i was just dumb enough to bash my head into my knee, I think my brain can take a few more punches." He chuckles lowly, looking towards his lap to keep from looking into her eyes again. She giggles lightly, a glow emanating from her, and Danny feels faint from how god damn beautiful she is.  
"Well, watch out next time, man. You're going to have a good bump on your forehead for a while." She places some ice into a bunch of napkins and lightly pushes it against his head, making him wince. "I'm sorry about that." She says lightly, she smiles and moves her other hand to brace his chin up as she keeps the other hand up to help with the ice. Danny gives up on not looking into her eyes and he loves every moment of it.  
     He gives up on the silence in favor of learning more about this wonderful person.  
"So, hey, while we're here, what's your name?"  He questions. She gives him a small smile at that.  
"(y/n). How about you, clumsy?"  She asks, then laughs at herself for a second.  
"Danny, I'm Danny. I like you.-..I- I mean, I like your name. Sounds nice."  Danny mumbles out the best he can, he stutters over his words and she smiles at Danny's awkwardness.  
"Okay, Danny. So how did you manage to get yourself into this mess? " She motions a hand broadly around the area which they are sitting in.  
"I- I was gonna go talk to someone real quick, ended badly as you can tell."  He looks down toward his lap again, and she can tell he feels uncomfortable. She looks around the room again. She was the only person around this area of the restaurant, no one really close to the area that wasn't either old or a guy, and Danny didn't look like he'd be into guys, she thought. A few moments passed as she thought, moving her hand across his chin as she pushed with the ice lightly to keep the swelling down.  
"So, who were you going to talk to, if you don't mind me asking?"  She tried to be nonchalant, but.. he was sorta cute like this.  
Danny feels her look at him but he still looks down as much as her hands will allow him. He feels the questioning and realizes that he must've done something to give away that he likes her.  
"I- _I uh_. Well, you see, I was just _uh,_ "   He bolts his eyes towards anything but the girl in his vision, trying to think of an excuse for doing so many dumb things in a row for someone that he obviously totally _wasn't_ into. "I was just uh-"  He repeats by accident. He looks into her eyes by accident and he gets flushed because.. It really shouldn't be possible for someone to make you feel that full of butterflies after just a few minutes of knowing. He looks into her eyes and he gives up. "I was sorta going to talk to you I guess..."  
She knew it. He looks back down again and avoids looking cause wow he was so dumb to say that. She moves his chin up with her hand to where she can control his vision almost entirely.  
"Hey, clumsy? My eyes are up here doofus. No worries, I was thinking about talking to you when I noticed you eyeing me. Seriously, me eating a burger gets someone interested in me? Gosh I must look _fantastic_ today."   She keeps looking at him while talking, smiling at her own choices of words. Danny can't get over how perfect she is. He looks at her lovingly.  
"Would you maybe want to hang out with me some time? I mean- If you're intereste- or I- I mean we don't _have_ _to_ or anythin-"  Danny loses his confidence quickly again.  
"Oh my god I'm interested in you now stop muttering or else I'm going to make you ice your forehead by yourself."  She teases, starting to move her hand away jokingly. He whimpers and she gently presses it back down.  
"No- I'll stop. sorry, I'm just not used to liking someone like that. Not my usual thing, I guess." Danny smiles lightly  
"Hey, it's alright. I'm not used to boys literally falling for me so you're okay."  
"Thanks."  
"'course."

"Wanna get some milkshakes with me? I sorta don't know where mine went..."  
"Sure." She helped Danny up to his feet and he brushed his pants off lightly. they started to walk and only got a few feet away before Danny slips on something on the floor, falling backwards and slamming his head into the hard tiles. He recovers quickly and looks to the side, spotting a large puddle of strawberry-double cream delight on the floor.  
"oops... I found it." He mumbles. He lies his head back down onto the floor, not caring when he feels the milkshake on his body. His head hurts but at least she likes him like she does. He's got that and an excuse if he screws up talking cause, **"Hey! I've got a head injury I can't be blamed for shit!"** this doesn't work with (y/n) later but he still tries and she still laughs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Danny is an idiot. 'Nuff said.


End file.
